


Evil Nurse

by Aledhwen



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Angst and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledhwen/pseuds/Aledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While he is at the university, Miyagi has a fit. Realizing that the man is completely exhausted, Takatsuki orders him to take an early vacation leave and to stay at home to rest until the end of the schoolyear. When Miyagi convinces him to let Shinobu stay at his place, the head of the university gives in, and Miyagi doesn't know he has just been condemned to living hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Nurse

**Chapter 1: Devoted sensei**

_**Japanese words** _

_**Doushita: What's wrong?** _

_**Nandemo nai: There's nothing.** _

_**Kyouju: Professor** _

_**Daijoubu: It's allright.** _

_**Ano...: Errr... / Excuse me...** _

_**Mattaku: Damn it / I can't believe this.** _

_**Ja ne: See you later** _

_**Wakateru yo: I know/I understand** _

_**Nandato?: What?** _

_**Hai: Yes** _

Miyagi drew lazily on his cigarette. He held the smoke in his throat for a moment, enjoying the slightly burning sensation that caressed his lungs. Then he breathed out in a long, tired sigh. He was bending over his desk in his office, reading his students' exam papers, and reviewing them with patience.

Miyagi was an excellent, devoted teacher. He was dynamic in his classes and he always did his best to mingle humor and knowledge. He also tried hard to make his students feel what they were reading. To his eyes, it was fundamental to not only read Japanese literature, but also to live it to one's bones. That was why he was always talking with passion, so much that each year, his new students thought he was some particularly wacky weirdo.

Yet on the other hand, he could feel that his students liked him very much. They would always greet him happily in the corridors, and they would be quite attentive during his class. He had also happened to listen to some of his students' personal problems when he had noticed that they were less attentive than usual.

While he crushed the cigarette butt into the ashtray, he smiled softly, remembering that girl, three years ago. Her name was Suri. She was not the brightest student of his class, but she was kind and attentive, discrete and shy, like a little mouse always apologizing for existing. That day, he was looking for a book in the library when he had heard soft, almost inaudible sobs. He had looked around, puzzled, his arms loaded with dozens of books, and then he had turned into the next alley. His face had saddened at the sight.

Suri was sitting in the corner, hiding from sight, and her face was covered in tears.

"Oh, Suri-san, doushita ? "Miyagi had asked.

Suri had started and raised her huge, tearful eyes to him before wiping them shamefully.

"Oh… Nandemo nai, Miyagi-kyouju… "

She had gathered her things and stood up, bowing her head and trying to hide her face. When she had tried to get past Miyagi, however, the man had stood before her.

"Suri-san, what's wrong ? " he had asked with a soft voice.

The young girl had refused to look into his eyes.

"Nothing, sensei…I mean it…"

Miyagi had sighed. Understanding that he was going to have to be a little bit more persuasive in order to have Suri talk to him, he had straightened and said with his professor authority :

"Suri-san. I would like to see you in my office now, please. "

Suri had looked at him, horrified.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for crying in the library, I shouldn't .. "

Mattaku, that girl is really a piece of work, Miyagi had thought.

" Shh, shh, shh, Suri-san, you are not in trouble. I just want to talk to you, all right? Now come on. Let me offer you a cup of tea in my office. "Miyagi had said with his brightest, most reassuring smile.

Suri had followed him obediently, and soon, they had arrived at his office. As the door was closed, Miyagi had given a small hit with his foot.

" Kaaaamijouu-seeeensei ! " he had sang with a mellifluous voice.

They had heard a curse coming from the inside , and a very bad-mooded Kamijou had opened the door brutally before going back to sit at his desk.

" Ahh, my sweet honey, you're always so warm and welcoming. " Miyagi had said happily before entering and putting his books on his messy desk.

" Don't call me that, _kyouju_. " Kamijou had seethed venomously.

" Maa maa… All right, my sweet little dragon, could I ask you to leave the room for a short moment, please ? "

He had turned around to smile to Suri, but she was not behind him.

"Eh..? Where the hell… "

Miyagi had returned to the door and stretched his long neck outside to look into the corridor. Suri looked like she was trying to hide into the wall.

Miyagi had chuckled.

"There you are, pretty little mouse. Come in, dear, don't be afraid. The Kamijou-dragon growls a lot but he has the heart of a lamb, really."

He had taken her by her shoulders and pushed her gently in his office, only to be faced by said, particularly pissed Kamijou-dragon.

"And why the hell should I leave the room? I have work to do, you know?! "

Suri squealed and went to hide behind Miyagi's tall body.

" Maa, Kamijou, please. It won't take much time okay? I just need to speak to Suri-san in private. "

A small voice raised behind him.

" Ano… That might not be necessary, Miyagi sensei… I.. I don't want to bother Kamijou-sensei…I…I'll be leaving now… "

She had turned around and started scurrying towards the door, yet again, Miyagi had grabbed her shoulders.

" Maa, maa ! No way! I promised you a cup of tea, and I am a man of my word. "

" But… "

Miyagi had sat her on a chair next to his desk and patted her head.

" Shh. No buts. "

He had straightened up and snapped his fingers, just as though he had suddenly remembered something crucial.

"Oh, Kamijou-sensei, I have just come to think that I need you to photocopy … Errr… "

He had searched in his books until he had found the biggest one which he had grabbed triumphantly and agitated in front of Kamijou's sulking face.

" That book ! "

" Have you lost your mind ?! "

" Oh come on ! "

" Have you got any idea how much time it is going take me to photocopy all of this ?! "

Miyagi put the huge book into Kamijou's arms and took his shoulders to push him towards the door.

" Just stop when you feel the urge to kill me will you ? "

" Kyouju, there is not a single day I don't feel the urge to kill you. "

" Well when you get back, I'll give you a big, squishy hug, until you can't breathe anymore in order to thank you for being such a good friend, okay ? " Miyagi had sung, wrapping his arms around his broad chest as though he was hugging someone particularly tight.

Of course, he knew it was the best way to make sure Kamijou would take all his time before coming back.

" Mattaku…I'm out of here before I throw up. " Kamijou had muttered, exasperated.

Muttering flowery curses, he had gone through the door with the huge book in his arms.

" Byyyye, my sweet honey, try not to bite anyone on the way , all right ? "

Before Kamijou had time to insult him, Miyagi had closed the door to his face. Then he had headed towards the boiler to make tea, babbling happily. Suri had remained seated behind him, her head low, her eyes red, and Miyagi remembered how his heart had swollen at the sight. He hated to see his students so sad, and he had tried his hardest to make her laugh. As he was an expert in that field, he had succeeded in making her giggle shyly.

"Ahh, thank you so much for that cute smile, Suri-chan, Miyagi had said, handing her a cup of tea, Sa! Now tell me, what's wrong?"

He had sit beside her, and progressively, he had won her trust enough to have her talk to him. With her hands shaking, she had eventually told him that she was going through difficult times. Careful not too be too prying in her life, Miyagi had eventually come to understand that her family was being ripped apart. Her parents were getting divorced, her sister hated her and she was afraid for her mother who had fallen into a deep depression.

"I'm…I'm scared and…I…I am so alone…"

At this point, Suri had downright burst into long, painful sobs. Miyagi's heart had broken right on the spot, and an extraordinary wave of tenderness had washed over him. He had taken the cup of tea out her hands to put it on his desk. Then, without a word, he had reached for her and pulled her into a strong and tender embrace, tucking her head under his chin . Suri had uttered a small, surprised gasp, but Miyagi had just pressed her cheek tight against his broad chest with his large palm cradling her head and keeping it prisoner. While she had started sobbing harder, Miyagi had slowly wrapped his other arm tightly around her back, engulfing her further in the hug. There, he had closed his eyes and remained completely still. He had focused on holding her in his arms firmly and protectively. He wanted her to feel there was someone there to comfort and hold her tight when there was nothing to be said, like a strong, impassive pillar that would not let go of her even through the storm. He had held her face pressed against his heart until her sobs had died down, letting her tears drench his shirt.

After a long moment, he had started rubbing her back comfortingly , and he had whispered.

"Thank you for talking to me, Suri-chan. You must not keep all of this for yourself. Don't hide to cry alone. No one should cry alone. "

Slowly, he had pulled away from her, and he had given her a warm, reassuring smile. As the young girl was wiping her tears, he had turned around and grabbed a tissue before offering her. She had blown her nose and tapped her eyes.

" I.. I'm so sorry, Miyagi-kyouju… "

" Shh…don't apologize, it 's all right. You know, the role of a teacher is not only to provide knowledge, but also humanity, reassurance and comfort. "

He tucked a brown strand behind her ear.

" Listen, Suri-san. You are _not_ alone. I am here if you need to talk, but I also want you to talk to the university's nurse, Machiko-sensei. You know her right ? "

Suri had nodded, but Miyagi had seen fear in her eyes. He had taken her hands in his large ones, engulfing them completely.

" You must not be afraid, Suri-chan. Machiko-sensei is adorable and she is very professional. She can help you by listening to you, and she can advise you to other social services and even contact them for you. "

To these words, Suri-san had looked downright terrified and she had stuttered.

" N-No, I… N-no one m-must kn-know ab-about this p-please s-sensei ! "

"Shhh, shhh, shhh…Come here…"

Miyagi had slid his hand again behind Suri's head and wedged her face back into his chest.

"Shhh…Daijoubu, Miyagi had soothed, trust me, Suri-san. You are young, you must not go through such difficulties alone. There are people out there who can help you and your family, there is nothing to be ashamed of, okay ? "

He had rocked her softly against him, caressing her hair slowly.

" Everyone has got their problems. Of course you don't have to tell everybody, but you must not try to carry everything on your shoulders. You must talk, all right ? "

He had felt that Suri was trembling in his chest, and he had wrapped both of his arms around her shoulders to squeeze her tighter.

" I will of course be there to comfort you and to listen to you if you need it, as I am for all my students, but I'm not the best person to help you. Promise me you will go and have a little chat with doctor Machiko. Okay ? "

Suri had nodded in his chest, clutching his shirt.

Two weeks ago, Miyagi had received a letter written by Suri. She was now working in a famous publishing company, and she was telling him how grateful she was for listening to her and helping her through these difficult times. The letter had touched his heart beyond reason, and he had thought that he definitely loved his job.

Yes, Miyagi was a man who loved his students, and that was probably why he was one of the university's most popular teachers.

As he was lighting another cigarette, a familiar, angry voice woke him up from his daydream.

" Oh God, professor, you should take a break with your cigarettes ! This place smells horrible ! "

Miyagi turned around to see Kamijou slam the door and throw his coat on his chair. He blinked, then looked back at his desk. He had a small gasp.

A mountain of cigarette butts were brimming over the ashtray's edge, so much that some of them had fallen on the floor.

He scratched his head, embarrassed.

" Ah…Yes I think I see what you mean… "

" Mattaku. That shit is going to kill you, Miyagi-sensei, you know that ? " Kamijou molested him while opening the window.

" Ma, don't we all die one day ? "

Kamijou rolled his eyes and went to pour himself a cup of tea.

" Anyway, why do I care ? At least I can have your office when you die from carbonized lungs. "

Miyagi had a shocked gasp and flip flopped, his cigarette vibrating between his lips.

" Awww, you're so mean to me, Hiroki ! "

" I'm not, I'm being realistic. And don't call me Hiroki. Anyway, you look awful, does that crazy seventeen-year-old boy even let you sleep ? "

" Ma… He's been away for a week. A school trip, he told me. "

" Oh, I see."

Kamijou turned his back to Miyagi and got busy studying for his next class. When his cup of tea went empty, he got up again, turned around…

…and found his face buried in a chest that smelled strongly of tobacco.

" What the ffff… ! " Kamijou exclaimed, his voice muffled in Miyagi's shirt as the tall dark-haired man wrapped his arms tightly around his head to keep him prisoner.

" I miss him, Kamijouuu ! " Miyagi whined, squeezing Hiroki hard.

Kamijou violently repelled him and pushed him aside to go to the boiler.

" I don't care, I already told you to stop hugging me like that. "

" Mattaku, you have as much compassion as an anvil! Come on, Hiroki, why don't you give me a hug ? Just one hug for a lonely, tired man ! " Miyagi cried out, wrapping his arms once more around Kamijou, hauling him back against him from behind.

Bothering and cuddling Kamijou was one of Miyagi's favourite games, especially because Hiroki was so grumpy. Miyagi thought he was like a cute, lonely dog which had been beaten up all his life, and thus which growled at everyone to prevent them from harming him even before he knew them. Miyagi thought of Kamijou as his little protégé, and he loved to barge right through his defenses to shower him with exaggerated displays of love and affection. He loved to hug him, because deep down he could feel that Kamijou's heart was wounded, and he wanted to be one of the few people on earth that could reassure him and love him for who he was.

Kamijou repelled him once more.

" You are one hell of a pain in the ass ! "

" Awww , my sweet honey, come here… "Miyagi minced in a mellifluous voice, opening his arms once again.

"Oh God, that's it, I'm out of here. " Kamijou growled, exasperated.

Miyagi chuckled as he watched Kamijou take his books angrily and storm through the door. Yet Miyagi was not done with his little game. He had spent the entire week reading and marking papers, and he considered he hadn't bothered Kamijou enough.

It was time to make up for it.

He ran after him and yelled theatrically in the corridor, attracting the students' puzzled or amused looks, as most of them knew Miaygi's particular temper.

" Kamijouuu ! Come in my aaaarms ! "

Kamijou blushed so hard his face looked like the dark red book he was holding.

" Will you shut the Hell up ?! "

He started walking faster, avoiding the students' looks, cursing Miyagi for humiliating him this way.

" Oh, come on, it's just a hug, I promise I won't try to kiss you ! "

A group of girls giggled as they went past them , blushing furiously when Miyagi smiled to them and winked.

" Get yourself a fucking cat and get off my ass ! " Kamijou seethed.

He started running, but Miyagi had much longer legs...

Damn, that asshole runs fast !

" I just want to hold you to my chest, it's been so long I have not felt a warm body against my own ! " Miyagi said dramatically, wrapping his arms around his torso.

Kamijou thought he was going to die with shame.

" Mattaku, I can't believe I'm hearing this, you are such a pervert ! "

" Why am I a pervert ? ! I'm just saying I want to hug you, damn it, I didn't say I wanted to rape you ! "

" I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING TEDDY BEAR ! " Kamijou screamed.

Suddenly, he heard a gasp and worried whispers coming from the students.

" Miyagi-sensei ! "

" Professor ! "

" Oh God, are you all right, sensei?! "

Kamijou turned around and rolled his eyes, exasperated. Miyagi had stopped, and he was leaning on the wall, a hand pressed to his stomach. He was panting, and seemed to be suffering.

" Oh stop this will you ?! Do you really think you can trick me into giving you a hug with that ridiculous comedy ?! "

The students were gathering around them, and a young man rested his hand on Miyagi's arm, his face colored with worry.

" Kamijou-sensei, I think he's being serious… "

" Oh come on, are you all that stupid ?! I know that man better than all of you bunch of idiots ! He is an absolute pain in the ass, but I have to recognize he is an excellent actor ! "

Miyagi raised his dark blue eyes to him.

" Kamijou, I… "

He couldn't finish his sentence, and fell on his knees. The students gasped in horror and another girl kneeled beside him.

" Professor ! Oh my God he's so pale ! "

Kamijou's blood was boiling. He was so angry he was shaking, offering a terrifying sight to the students, making them gather around Miyagi to protect him as well as to reassure themselves in the proximity of that tall, warm-hearted man they adored.

" He's always pale ! His skin is whiter than his shirt for crying out loud ! Now get the hell out of my sight, all of you, before I get really angry ! "

A brown-haired girl gulped but straightened bravely.

" Kamijou-sensei… With all due respect, I think we should take him to the nursery ! "

Kamijou sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

" All right. Out of my way. I will handle this myself. I will show you that man is nothing but a huge hypocrite.» Kamijou growled.

He threw his books on the floor and strode forward. He pushed the students aside, and when he grabbed Miyagi by the shoulders, intending to give him a magnificent smack, the tall man collapsed in his arms.

" OY ! DON'T YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF… "

Kamijou stopped, and his eyes widened.

Something was wrong.

Miyagi was completely still in his arms, and he was very heavy, as though his entire body had shut down.

" Professor…Hey ! Professor ! " he called.

Miyagi didn't answer.

That's when Kamijou understood his mistake, and his heart started beating faster.

For the first time since he knew Miyagi, he felt extremely worried for him.

" DON'T YOU STAY ALL ROOTED LIKE FUCKING RADISHES ! HELP ME CARRY HIM TO THE NURSERY, YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS ! " Kamijou yelled, clutching Miyagi to him.

The students rushed forward , and two muscular boys helped Kamijou lift Miyagi.

" Damn, that bastard is a heavy one ! " Kamijou said through gritted teeth.

Panting, sweating, Kamijou and the two students led the panicked, whispering procession of students through the corridor. Along the way, other students came to join them when they realized they were carrying Miyagi.

"Oh my god, is that Miyagi-sensei?!"

"What happened to him?!"

"Kamijou-sensei, what's going on?!"

Kamijou, more and more worried, started yelling.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY! WE HAVE TO TAKE MIYAGI-KYOUJU TO THE NURSERY RIGHT NOW!"

When finally they arrived at the nursery, an army of students were pressing in front of the door. Machiko Yuuki, the red-haired university's nurse, hearing the panicked rumbled, got out of the nursery and gasped at the sight of Miyagi completely immobile in Kamijou's arms.

"Sensei! He fainted!" Kamijou exclaimed.

Machiko sensei attached her hair and motioned Kamijou in.

"Get him inside. I want only Kamijou-sensei in that nursery!" She called out to the rest of the students.

When she saw the young worried faces though, Machiko's heart warmed.

"Daijoubu desu, I'm going to take care of him all right? Go to your classes, now."

She helped Kamijou carry the man towards the bed, and Kamijou vaguely thought that the young woman was surprisingly strong.

After about half an hour, Kamijou, who was sitting with his head low beside Miyagi, heard the man groan.

" Oh, dear… "

Miyagi opened his eyes. He felt nauseous and dizzy, and lifted his hand to his forehead.

" Mattaku… " Kamijou sighed in a mixture of relief and irritation.

Miyagi turned his head and came face to face with the brown-haired man.

" I told you you should take a break with smoking."

" Aww, were you worried about me, my sweet honey ? " Miyagi purred, an idiotic smile sprawling on his face.

Kamijou immediately dug his heels in and growled.

" Don't be ridiculous. It's your damn students , they are so in love with you that they forced me to take you here. "

" Oh ? My beloved little kittens confronted the great Evil Kamijou to save their adored teacher ? Oh I have to remember to give each one of them a big hug. "

Kamijou rolled his eyes.

" Don't you think you have some light addiction issue regarding physical affection ? One of these days you _are_ going to end up accused for sexual harassment! "

Miyagi chuckled, and then he sighed and fell back on his pillow.

" I'm sorry Kamijou. I love to bother you, you know that, but you're a good friend. "

Kamijou blushed hard and grumbled.

" No I'm not…If I was, I would have believed you when you had your fit. I…I'm sorry, kyouju…"

He lowered his head sheepishly, and clenched his fists. Miyagi's eyes softened. He reached out and grabbed Kamijou's shoulder with a soft smile.

" It's nothing, don't worry. I have been working a lot lately, I'm sure it's just a little bit of fatigue. "

Kamijou felt a strong wave of friendship for that man he had been working with for several months. He opened his mouth to say something when someone knocked. The door opened, and Machiko-sensei as well as the head of the university came in. Kamijou stood up, and Miyagi tried to do the same , but Shinobu's father rested his hand on his shoulder to push him back in the bed.

" Don't be silly, Miyagi, you stay right where you are. "

Miyagi smiled softly, and Kamijou coughed.

" Well, I guess I'll be on my way, there's a hundred of worried students out there threatening to barge right in. I'll tell them that you're awake. "

" Ah, I feel like a superstar. Tell them I'll give them an autograph _and_ a hug when I get out." Miyagi giggled.

" You'll tell them yourself. Ja ne. " Kamijou answered with a ghost of a smile. He bowed to the head of the university, greeted Machiko and left. When he opened the door, they could hear the students call out to him like a herd of journalists.

"Kamijou-sensei!"

"Kamijou-sensei, is Miyagi-sensei all right?!"

"What's wrong with Miyagi-kyouju?!"

Miyagi smiled fondly, and he chuckled when he heard Kamijou yell to be heard by everyone in the corridor.

" _Everyone shut up! Miyagi-kyouju is fine, but he needs rest and you all need to go back to your classes before I send you flying there with a kick in your asses!"_

Shinobu's father let out a long sigh and sat next to the bed as the Machiko was examining Miyagi carefully.

" What happened exactly, Professor ? ", she asked.

Miyagi thought for a short time.

" Well… I was talking to Kamijou -sensei when I suddenly felt extremely weak. My vision got blurry, and within a couple of minutes I couldn't see anything anymore. "

Machiko held his eyelids open to examine his pupils.

" Go on. "

" Well I fell on my knees, it was like some crushing force was dragging me down. And then I just remember Kamijou touching me, and I fainted. "

" Is that serious, Machiko-sensei ? " Shinobu's father asked.

Machiko straightened and had a reassuring smile.

" No it's not, Takatsuki-sama, but we have to be careful. Professor Miyagi had a vasovagal syncope. Have you been under a lot of pressure lately ? Have you been sleeping well ? "

" Err… As a matter of fact, I guess I have been pushing myself a little lately. " Miyagi answered, twisting the sheets in his fingers.

" How many hours per night did you sleep this week ? "

" Err…I don't know… three, maybe four… "

" Nandato ?! " Takatsuki cried out.

Machiko had a soft gasp.

" Oh, Professor, that is extremely dangerous for your health. In addition to this, I know you smoke a lot. You really should consider taming your consumption down, you know ? "

" Hai, hai , Miyagi sighed, diving a hand into his raven hair, you're not the first person to mention this today… "

" Mattaku, Miyago, three hours a night ! " Takatsuki exclaimed, shaking his head in disapproval.

" Maaa, I said three or four… "

Takatsuki rolled his eyes.

" You will never change will you ? Look, I know this is the end of the school year and there are the exams, but God, Miyagi, you have to take care of yourself !

Miyagi sighed.

" Maa, wakateru yo… but I have a lot of papers left to mark. "

Takatsuki exchanged a concerned look with the nurse.

" All right look. You are one of my best teachers, you love your job, obviously, and you have almost never been sick in all the years you've been working in this university. That's why I am asking you to go home and working from there for the remaining of the school year.

Miyagi opened wide eyes.

" Ehhh ? ! But… my classes ?! "

" It's not a big deal, there are just barely two weeks left before the holidays. Kamijou can fill in for you."

Miyagi's eyes opened even wider, horrified.

"You are _not_ going to throw my cherished students to Evil Kamijou's mercy are you ?! "

Takatsuki and Machiko couldn't help but laughing.

" It's okay, Miyagi, I'll tell him not to be too hard on them."

"But…I promised my students I would show them movies for our last classes!"

Machiko sighed.

" Look, Miyagi-kyouju. It's obvious that you are really exhausted. Considering that you are also a considerable smoker, I think you should take at least three weeks to rest efficiently. "

"Three weeks?!" Miyagi exclaimed, horrified.

Machiko nodded solemnly.

" Affirmative. It's either this, or you could end up dealing with way worse problems, Professor. I mean it. "

"But… but… ! "

" Tatata. Will you stop discussing the doctor's orders, Miyagi ?! Takatsuki scowled him, I'm not taking the risk of having you die of a heart attack just because you are being stubborn. You have to rest for three weeks, and school ends in two. So you can consider that you are on an early leave."

Miyagi sighed, defeated, and let himself fall back into the pillow.

"And don't you worry about Shinobu, I'll find him another place to sleep at. "

Miyagi's heart made a lurch.

" Why ? " He asked.

" Well… You obviously need rest, and I don't want you to be bothered by anything or anyone. You were already very nice to take him into your home. "

… _and I also took him into my arms and kissed his cute little lips in every damn room._

Miyagi shook his head to repel the spicy thoughts.

" Oh come on, Takatsuki-sama, it's really okay, I like to have him there ! " Miyagi said, trying to sound disinterested.

"You don't have to be polite, Miyagi, I love my son but God, I know that boy can be a real pain in the ass. "

Miyagi had a hearty , sincere laugh, but his heart was beating fast. Shinobu was supposed to come back from his school trip in two days, and Miyagi had been missing him so much it was inconceivable. And now the idea of him being taken from him was just unbearable. Miyagi wanted nothing more than spend an entire day and night engulfing Shinobu in his arms and feel his lips pressed against the skin of his chest, just under his chin. Hell, he was almost in a hurry to have that brat yell at him and boss him around again.

_No. I want my baby. I need my Shinobu-chin._

He gulped and thought hard to find the best words in addition to hiding his emotions.

" I'm being serious, Takatsuki sama, actually I was surprised to realize that I was feeling quite lonely before he arrived. And he really helps a lot, he cooks for me when I come home late, and he…Well you know, he just keeps company to an old man like me ! "

Miyagi laughed nervously and scratched his head.

"Anyway, Shinobu will be going to school for two more weeks, so he won't be much of a bother you know, hahahaha…"

Takatsuki cast a questioning look to Machiko who had an indulgent smile.

" I think it is a good thing that someone watches over Miyagi-sensei. Actually, I would prefer to know he is not alone. "

Miyagi had an immense, bright smile that seemed to eat his entire face. He looked like a child who had just obtained the permission to go play in a particularly huge ball pool.

Takatsuki sighed and had a fatherly smile.

" Fine. I'll let him stay with you, but the minute he bothers you, don't hesitate to call me."

" I promise everything will go just fine, Takatsuki sama. "

And with a little hint of guilt, thinking about all the dirty things he wanted to do with Shinobu, he added :

" We will be good boys!"

**Author's Note:**

> To be followed :)


End file.
